Cunning Girl
by owl7
Summary: Kyungsoo yeoja cantik dan polos memiliki otak yang licik. menggunakan kepolosannya ia mulai beraksi. Kyungsoo yang terbaik!/ a Kaisoo Screenplays Fanfcition. GS (GenderSwitch) Kaisoo, Fluffly, school life, Humor. Review juseyo?/


**CUNNING GIRL**

NO BASH PLEASE ^^

Don't like don't Read!

NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE ^^

Sorry for Typo

* * *

Author: xoxohansoo or Jowl7

Cast :

Kim jongin

Do kyungsoo (genderswitch)

Genre : School life, Romance, Fluff

Rated : T (pokoknya aman:v)

Length : one shoot

* * *

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini 100% hasil buatan saya. Terbentuk karna ide berjalan saya sendiri dan inspiransi dari banyak kejadian diluar sana. Dunia ini luas, banyak kejadian yang menjadi inspirasi saya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan peristiwa di cerita ini dengan anda. Cast bukan milik saya, cast milik tuhan dan keluarganya.** *suatu saat kai jadi milik saya Huahahaha :v canda ching.*

* * *

Happy reading yeorebun!

.

.

KRING KRING KRING…

Bunyi alarm kini memenuhi sebuah kamar seorang gadis membuat sang pemilik kamar merasa terusik dengan tidurnya. Kyungsoo melengguh dari tidurnya dan mencoba meraih alarm yang terus berbunyi menggagunya untuk ia matikan. Setelah ia mematikan alarm itu pun ia mulai beranjak dari posisi tidurnya untuk duduk dan melihat jam yang tertera di alarmnya.

"Jam 07.00, aku lelah sekali huffttt" gumamnya dan kembali menidurkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya lagi.

Tok tok tok..

Suara ketukan pintu kamar kyungsoo menjadi penggagu kedua di pagi harinya saat ini. namun sepertinya tubuh kyungsoo menolak untuk berjalan dan membukakan pintu. Matanya terus tertutup walaupun sebenarnya kesadarannya sudah kembali. Ketukan pintu itu terdengar sangat menggagu sekali bagi kyungsoo sehingga membuat alisnya mengerut.

"ya! Do kyungsoo bagunlah kau terlambat ke sekolah, lihat ini sudah jam delapan" ujar seorang wanita di luar kamar kyungsoo. Dia adalah eomma kyungsoo.

Sontak kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. _'apa? Jam delapan?'_ Tanya kyungsoo tak percaya dalam hatinya. Dengan gerakan terburu-buru ia mengambil alarm yang sempat menggagunya tadi.

"MWO? AKU TERLAMBAT LAGI!" teriak kyungsoo.

* * *

 ** _Cunning Girl_**

* * *

"kau terlambat lagi nona Do" ucap mino songsaenim "mengapa kau selalu terlambat! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di jam tidur mu eoh?" lanjutnya dengan nada frustasinya menghadapi gadis keras kepala ini

"ya! Saem semalaman aku mengerjakan tugas yang para guru berikan. Makan minum pun aku tak sempat! Salahkan saja para guru yang selalu memberikan banyak tugas pada ku. Kalian sungguh kejam" jawab kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"itu salahmu sendiri yang tidak bisa membagi waktu nona Do. Alasan mu sangat tidak bisa di pertanggung jawabkan. Aku tidak mau tau, kau aku hukum membersihkan ruang olahraga sampai bersih termasuk barisan kursi penonton!" final guru mino.

 _'cih guru tidak pernah salah, guru selalu benar'_ gumam kyungsoo dalam hati. "sendirian saem?" Tanya kyungsoo

"lalu dengan siapa lagi nona Do? Disini hanya kau yang terlambat 45 menit" ucap guru mino sinis

"tapi saem.. ruang olahraga sangat luas. Apa lagi aku harus membersihkan barisan kursi penontonnya juga. Aku in.." bela kyungsoo terpotong oleh ucapan guru mino.

"apa harus aku tambah dengan membersihkan kamar mandi nona Do?" ujar guru mino dengan tatapan membunuhnya kearah kyungsoo

"a..ani saem" jawab kyungsoo cepat

"lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu nona Do?" bentak guru mino kepada kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terjinggit kaget oleh bentakan guru mino "ne.." ucap kyungsoo seraya kabur dari hadapan guru mino.

* * *

 ** _Cunning Girl_**

* * *

Dengan langkah malasnya ia berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan tangan kirinya yang membawa sebuah ember berisi air dan kain pel. Ini adalah pengganggu ketiga dipagi harinya.

Tanpa dirasa kyungsoo kini telah sampai di depan ruang olahraga. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya kasar. Pertempuran dengan debu dan sampah akan segera dimulai.

CEKLEK..

Saat kyungsoo sudah masuk kedalam ruang olahraga ia sayup-sayup mendengar suara hentakan kaki dan bola basket yang berdecit beradu dengan lantai. Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya ke lapangan olahraga untuk memulai perangnya dan melihat siapa orang ada di ruangan itu selain dia.

Langkah kyungsoo terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang sedang bermain basket bersama 5 orang pria lainnya. Tubuh kyungsoo terpaku ditempat, matanya berbinar memandang pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. wajah itu bersinar di mata kyungsoo, tampan dan keren. Lihat saja caranya menggiring bola dan memasukannya ke ring, ia begitu sangat mempesona dimata kyungsoo. Melihat keringat yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya ditambah dengan pantulan sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari jendela ruang olahraga menerpa langsung ke kulitnya. _'Oh God dia sexy sekali' 'Siapa nama pria itu, dia benar-benar keren sekali'_

Dengan beribu-ribu kekagumannya kepada sang pria di depannya, ia benar-benar merasa terhipnotis dengan segala pesona yang dimiliki oleh si pria. Tubuh mungilnya yang tetap mematung di tempatnya ditambah mata bulatnya yang berbinar lucu juga disertai dengan senyuman manis yang berasal dari _heartlips_ nya. Menatap sang pria dengan dunianya sendiri. Tanpa disadari..

DUK

Tepat! Bola basket kini telah mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di kepala kyungsoo "o..oh" tubuh kyungsoo limbung ke samping. _'Untung saja aku tidak jatuh ke lan….'_

BRUK

"ya ya ya ya! Lihat gadis itu pingsan. Ah kau bisa-bisanya melempar bola ke kepalanya, jisoo-ya. Kalau dia hilang ingatan gimana? Apa lagi kalau dia sampai meninggal ditempat. Habis lah kau! Kau pasti akan dituntut oleh keluarganya!" ucap bobby kepada jisoo yang kini sedang di marahi sekaligus ditakut-takuti oleh teman-teman basketnya ini.

"bobby benar! Kau harus menolongnya dan minta maaf padanya!" lanjut june

"ne..ne..neeeee aku akan menolongnya" ujar jisoo. Ketika ia membalikan badannya ke tempat gadis yang terkena lemparan bolanya tadi ia binggung saat matanya tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah ember berisi air dan kain pel. "kemana gadis itu?" gumam jisoo yang terdengar oleh temannya yang lain. Sontak teman-temannya pun membalikan badannya dan melihat kearah pandang jisoo.

"kemana gadis itu?" ucap bobby dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus paniknya

"entahlah.." gumam jisoo lagi

* * *

 ** _Cunning Girl_**

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka mata bulatnya perlahan, pusing dikepalanya kembali menyerang seperti saat ia terkena lemparan bola basket dikepalanya namun sepertinya ini lebih sakit.

"ahh shhhhh" ringis kyungsoo seraya memegang kepalanya

"hey apa masih terasa sakit?" suara berat seorang namja membuat kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Kaget tentu saja.

Kyungsoo menatap namja yang kini sedang berdiri di samping ranjang ruang kesehatan yang ia tiduri. Matanya kembali berbinar, lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan barang satu kata pun. Kyungsoo terhipnotis? Entahlah "…" kyungsoo kembali kepada dunianya sendiri saat menatap wajah sang namja.

"hey apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau diam saja? Dan kenapa wajahmu menjadi aneh seperti itu?" ucapan namja itu sontak menyeret paksa kyungsoo dari surganya. Senyum anehnya yang ia tarik begitu tinggi pada bibirnya tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan berubah menjadi ekspresi bodoh.

"hey yeoja aneh. Aku bicara padamu!" geram sang namja, sepertinya ia benar-benar dibuat kecewa dengan tingkah bodoh yang kyungsoo lakukan

Otak licik kyungsoo mulai berkerja "a.. a.. aku aku aku baik-baik saja.. eumm" dengan wajah polos dan tingkah bodohnya, justru ia memanfaatkan itu untuk mengetahui nama namja yang ia kagumi itu. Namja yang ia lihat di ruang olahraga. Namja tampan yang membuatnya mematung dan berakhir di ruang kesehatan.

"namaku kim jongin. Panggil aku Kai" ujar jongin yang mengerti maksud dari yeoja didepannya ini yang akan menyebutkan namanya tadi

YESHH! Kau berhasil kyungsoo "ah ne.. terima kasih oppa" ucap kyungsoo melanjutkan

"apa aku terlihat lebih tua darimu? Aku murid pindahan di kelas 2A"

YESHH yang kedua kalinya! Hebat sekali kau kyungsoo dengan mudah mengetahui segala yang kau ingin tahu dari idola mu ini. kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan senyum kemenangannya yang terlihat seperti senyum devil?

"dimana kelas mu? Apa kau ingin aku antar ke kelasmu?" tanya kai memecah keheningan yang terjadi karna kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila

"apa tidak merepotkan? Aku berada di kelas 2B" ucap kyungsoo kembali dengan wajah polos andalannya

"tentu saja tidak! Kau seperti ini juga karna teman ku, tapi sepertinya ia sudah mendapat hukuman atau semacam cacian dari temanku yang lain. ea rah kau tidak salah menyebutkan kelas mu? Mmm maksudku kau seperti murid tingkat 1 jika dilihat dari wajah mu. Aku takut jika benturan bola basket tadi membuat ingitan mu menghilang seperti di drama-drama" kai berusaha berbicara dengan hati-hati takut kyungsoo merasa tersinggung atas ucapannya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh "aku tidak sedang hilang ingatan _kai-ssi"_

"baiklah, kau bisa berjalan sendiri kan?" tanya kai lagi

Dengan wajah datarnya kyungsoo menjawab "tentu saja"

Kai membantu kyungsoo untuk bangun dari ranjang ruang kesehatan. Lalu setelah kyungsoo berhasil berdiri dengan baik di sisi ranjang, kai berjalan mendauhului kyungsoo dan berhenti untuk menunggu kyungsoo di tengah pintu ruang kesehatan.

Kyungsoo tesenyum dan mulai berjalan beberapa langkah dari posisi sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba saja ia memegangi kepalanya disertai dengan ringisan keras yang keluar dari bibir cherry nya. Kai yang mendengar ringisan kyungsoo sontak mengalihkan arah pandangannya dari taman di depan ruang kesehatan ea rah kyungsoo. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat kyungsoo yang kesakitan memegangi kepalanya, sedetik kemudian kai sudah mendekap kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"kepala mu masih pusing!" omel kai "cepat naik ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu ke kelas"

YESHH! Kyungsoo yang terbaik. Kemenangan yang ketiga bagi kyungsoo "a.. aaani _kai-ssi_ , aku bisa berjalan send.."

"tidak ada penolakan, yeoja bodoh" potong kai dengan nada bicara yang mulai kesal

Kyungsoo mulai naik ke punggung lebar kai, tangannya ia letakan di bahu kai. Setelah dirasa posisinya sudah benar "sudah.."

Tanpa menjawab peryataan kyungsoo, kai langsung berdiri dan mengeratkan kaki kyungsoo di pinggangnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Baru beberapa langkah kai berjalan tubuh kyungsoo terasa akan terhuyung ke belakang, dengan sigap kai menahan tubuh kyungsoo dengan sedikit membukuk.

"lingkarkan tangan mu di leher ku, tapi jangan mencekik ku" ucap kai dengan nada kesalnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan lagi dan lagi "mi.. mianhae _kai-ssi_ " suara kyungsoo yang lembut dan imut secara bersamaan terdengar tepat di samping kuping kai. Kai sedikit merinding mendengar suara kyungsoo dan ditambah lagi dengan hembusan nafas kyungsoo di lehernya. Entahlah apa yang sedang kai rasakan saat ini.

 ** _Cunning Girl_**

* * *

Suara bisikan-bisikan terlontar dari mulut para yeoja yang sedang berada di koridor sekolah. Sebenarnya kyungsoo merasa risih dengan suara-suara menyebalkan itu. Tapi kai? Sepertinya ia biasa saja menanggapi keadaan saat ini. atau sepertinya kai tidak menaggapinya?

 _"lihat anak baru itu terlihat dekat sekali dengan si penguin aneh. Apa mereka kencan?"_

 _"apa-apaan dia bisa-bisanya di gendong oleh kai"_

 _"aku iri dengan kyungsoo"_

 _"itu kan kai, wajahnya tampan sekali. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang dekat dengan kyungsoo"_

 _"kyungsoo sepertinya sedang kembali beraksi dengan tingkah genitnya lagi"_

 _"kai korban selanjutnya"_

Seperti itu lah bisikan-bisikan yang kyungsoo dengar. Sepertinya kai tetap cuek-cuek saja.

"Aissshhh.." runtuk kyungsoo pelan

"kau kenapa? Jangan di dengarkan omongan mereka" ucap kai yang sadar dengan gerakan gusar kyungsoo

"sudah sampai.. ini kelas mu kan? 2B. sebelahnya adalah kelas ku" ucap kai lagi

"eemmm.." gumam kyungsoo

"kau yakin ini kelas mu kan?" tanya kai lagi bermaksud untuk menyakinkan

"tentu saja!" jawab kyungsoo yakin dengan nada suara yang bersemangat. Aigo kyungsoo kau seperti anak taman kanak-kanak yang sedang berbicara pada orang tua mu saja

"okay.." ujar kai

"…" tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu. Kai yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu kelas kyungsoo dan kyungsoo yang sepertinya tetap betah berada di punggung kai. Tidak ada pergerakan apapun pada kyungsoo. Sepertinya kyungsoo kini telah merasakan surganya kembali. Tempat ternyaman yang pernah ia tempati di dalam dunianya. Hey kyungsoo tahu dirilah sedikit!.

"apa kau tidak ingin turun dari punggung ku?" tanya kai pada akhirnya

Surga kyungsoo hancur lagi karna pertanyaan kai "ahh nde.." gumam kyungsoo membalas pertanyaan kai dengan nada malasnya dan tersirat nada ketidakrelaan?

Kyungsoo turun dari punggung kai dengan perlahan. "gomawo ne _kai-ssiI_ "

"ne, lain kali jangan melamun lagi. Sudah cepat sekarang kau masuk kelas mu" ucap kai lembut seraya sedikit mengacak rambut indah kyungsoo.

Tentu saja dengan wajah bodohnya ia terpaku. Namja ini benar-benar idaman kyungsoo.

 _'matilah kau kyungsoo! Ingat kah kau cara bernafas? Sepertinya jantung mu bermasalah, Do kyungsoo'_

"aku kembali ke kelas ku ne.. bye.. kyung..soo?" ujar kai dengan sedikit keraguannya menyebut nama kyungsoo. Sebenarnya kyungsoo belum membaritahukan namanya kepada kai. Tapi sepertinya kai sudah mengetahuinya sedikit dari bisikan-bisikan para yeoja di koridor tadi.

"n.. ne _kai-ssi_ "

* * *

 ** _Cunning Girl_**

* * *

Sepeninggalnya kai dari hadapannya, dan ia melihat punggung kai yang sudah memasuki kelasnya tersebut. Kyungsoo berbalik badan dan melompat lompat seperti orang gila jangan lupa dengan bibir _cherry_ nya yang terus mengoceh tak jelas . murid-murid yang lewat pun mamandang kyungsoo dengan pandangan aneh. Dasar orang gila!

"sedang apa kau nona Do?" dari belakang tubuh kyungsoo terdengar suara berat seseorang yang kini menyerang indra pendegarannya. Kyungsoo berhenti melakuan kegiatan bodohnya dan sekejap tubuhnya menegang. Suara horror ini.

Kyungsoo memalikan wajahnya untuk menatap seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bodoh "hai mino saem.." jantungnya serasa ingin copot saat mata bulatnya bertatapan langsung dengan tatapan tajam guru Mino

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya guru mino dingin

"ak.. aku aku sedang sed.." jawab kyungsoo gugup

"YA! Nona Do. Aku menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan ruang olahraga! Mengapa kau ada di sini dan melakukan tarian bodohmu itu eoh?"

"i.. itu tad.. tadi aku.." lidah mu mulai rusak juga sepertinya Do kyungsoo

"CK Aishhhh aku tak habis pikir dengan mu! Apa hukuman yang aku berikan sangat ringan untuk mu?"

"aniyo saem!" jawab kyungsoo cepat

"aku tambah hukuman mu nona Do!" ucap guru Mino dengan wajah kesalnya

"andwaeee.." kyungsoo merajuk manja seraya menatap guru mino dengan mata bulat polosnya. Eishhh kau mengandalkan kepolosan mu lagi Do Kyungsoo!

Guru mino berdecih pelan "cih nona Do, Mata bulat mu itu sudah tidak mempan lagi untuk ku! Jadi cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu di ruang olahraga dan lanjutkan dengan membersihkan kamar mandi yeoja yang ada di sebelah utara dan barat sekolah! Tidak ada penolakan! Dan jangan macam-macam lagi nona Do yang terhormat!" final guru Mino. Setelah ia memberikan hukuman tambahan dengan kyungsoo. Dan dengan entengnya ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Matanya membola dengan sempurna. Ekpresi bodoh kini terlihat kembali menghiasi wajah cantik kyungsoo.

"EOMMAAAAA HUEEE.. ANDWAE ANDWEEEEE!" jeritan kyungsoo begitu terdengar sangat frustasi, kakinya ia hentak hentakan dengan kasar dilantai. Poor Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

END

Or

TBC

.

HAHAHA *ketawa jahat* maaf aku bawa fanfic baru lagi. Padahal yg _Grumpy girl_ aja belum selesai. Gimana? Pada suka ga? Aku bawa fanfic ini Cuma iseng aja kok.

Udah pas sampe sini aja END nya atau mau lanjut? Semua terserah kalian :)

Ditunggu Review and fav nya ya! *deepbow*

.

19-12-2015


End file.
